The Muggle-Born and the Pure-Blood
by jilyshipper235
Summary: This is a story based on Lily and James. Starting from a month into seventh year. Over the course of the story you get t see them fall in love and other relationships. Of course there is going to be complications, i mean what is a good story without complications. I hope you like it! I will end it right after they die. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, here is my new story and I hope you like it. People who were reading my last story, I am sorry I am not posting on it I am just not hapy with how it is turning out so I am starting over. If you would like me to keep writing on it just Review on PM me. Thanks! There will be more information at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I do not on Harry Potter, sadly. The Harry Potter world and anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**P.S.) For later on in the chapter: Prongs** writes in **BOLD** and _Lily _write in _ITALICS._

"Professor?" I called out. I quickly put my hand up in the air like I was supposed to when I needed to say something when I was in muggle school.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Marlene Mckinnon, my best friend, leaned over and asked me.

"I am raising my hand, it is what we were supposed to do when I went to muggle school if we needed something." She quickly nodded her head and went back to trying to levitate a feather.

Right now I am in charms class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. About six years ago I got a letter on my eleventh birthday saying that I was a witch and was to attend Hogwarts. My parents were very confused and thought it was a joke and didn't answer the letter that requested us to send an owl back confirming that I was attending. We kept getting letters and my parents kept ignoring them. After about a week a very big man named Hagrid came to my house and showed us that it was real and that I was a witch. My parents were very shoked and so was I. I knew I was different than all of the other kids at my school. Whenever someone made me mad or I had a sudden mood change something magical happened. Hagrid told us that I would be going to Hogwarts to learn how to control those magical happenings.

He explained how everything worked. How I would be dropped off at King's Cross and, with a group of other Muggle-borns, (that is what they call witches or wizards who have non-magical parents called muggles, which is what I am) Hagrid would lead us off to the train.

Of course I already knew all of this. When I was nine I met this very strange boy. He confronted me after I had shown my sister, Petunia, some of my magic. He explained everything about the magical world. His name is Severus and he has been my best friend sense then.

On the train a boy with glasses and very messy black hair came into the compartment that Severus and I were in. He had a friend right behind him; his friend had very shaggy and black hair. He introduced himself as James Potter and his friend Sirius Black. They were quite rude to Severus. I didn't like them.

Severus told me he was probably going to be in the Slytherin house, which was one out of four houses at Hogwarts (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin). Severus ended up being in the Slytherin house and I was in Gryffindor with Potter and Black. I was very upset.

When I went to sit down at the Gryffindor table no girls were there so I had to sit with Potter and his friend. By the end of the Sorting there were three girls next to me; Marlene Mckinnon, Alice Prewett, and Mary MacDonald. They all instantly became my best friends. By the end of the Sorting two other boys came and sat with Potter and Black, they seemed like they were all friends. I think their names were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew

Now it is six years later and Potter and his little group have not changed one bit. Marlene and Sirius started dating and it has been pretty good. The bad thing is I have to deal with Potter because we are always hanging out with them.

At the beginning of third year Potter got sort of… fond with me. That is when he started asking me out maybe, once a week. He hasn't stopped chasing me sense then. Of course, he has had girlfriends, he snoggs a different girl each night but he tells me he will never "forget his feelings for me", whatever.

Last year Remus and I were both named the Gryffindor Fifth year Prefects and we always had patrol together so we talking. He told me a lot of stuff. He told me he always comes to me if he has trouble with something, saying that if he tells James or Sirius they will just make fun of him. He let slip one time that he was a werewolf when I asked him why he wasn't at patrol the night before. He is sort of my best guy friend, now that Severus is gone.

Right after the charms O. last year I came outside to Potter hanging Severus upside down. I told Potter to let Severus down this instant, but then Severus called me a mudblood, which is a very mean name for people with my blood-status, saying we have dirty blood. I was used to the Slytherins calling me that but Severus _promised_ he would _never_ call me that. That was the end of our friendship.

I stopped spacing out in enough time to see that Professor Flitwick, a very stubby and short man, came over to me.

"Lily, what is it?" He asked looking over at Potter and Black, nervously.

"Yes, Professor. I have finished, what would you like me to do-"  
*Boom*

"James Potter and Sirius Black! Are you trying to kill everyone in this room?!" Profssor Flitwick scurried over to the mess that Potter and Black had made totally ignoring me.

Potter and Black were laughing very hard at their joke; they had put filibusters under Peter's seat.

I turned to Marlene to see her laughing.

"You find that funny?" Marlene shrugged. "I think its quite mean."

And that was the end of that class. Right after I had lunch. I quickly gathered up my things and walked out of the classroom.

"Evans!" I turned around and saw it was Potter. I rolled my eyes and turned back to walking down the hallway. Potter grabbed my shoulder.

"Potter, leave me alone." I said without a sideway glance.

"Merlin, and I thought you were softening up to me." He said taking his hand off my shoulder and out his head down. I looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, you are such a baby." I laughed and we walked to the Great Hall.

When we turned the last corner before getting to the hall I saw Alice emerging out of the doors and she ran up to me.

"Everyone is eating outside so just head outside. It is so _nice_ out." She quickly said catching her breath.

"Merlin, Ok, well then I am going to bring my stuff back to my dorm and get my book, I'll probably just stay outside because I have my free period next." I told her and she nodded. I turned to walk back to the common room.

"Wait, let me go with you." Potter said. I nodded and we started walking.

"So, why are you coming with me?" I asked after a minute of walking in silence.

"Eh, Sirius, Marlene, Alice and Frank are probably the only ones there and I don't like being a third wheel." He answered.

"Oh, Ok."

"How is Ms. Lily Evans doing?"

"I am good." I answered.

'"That's it?" Potter asked encouraging me to speak. "Any guy Lily in interested in?"

"No, not really."

"Well, you have a boring life. I snogged the hottest girl in seventh year last night." He smiled.

"How did you get someone a year ahead of us?"

"James Potter is a stud, I am a ladies man!" He exclaimed.

I laughed, "How do you keep your grades up?"

"Being handsome isn't my only talent." He bragged.

"Yes, I know that; you are always right behind me and Remus for the top o the class."

"Except in transfiguration" He corrected me and smiled. I punched him playfully.

Now we were back at the common room.

"I'll be right back." I told him. He nodded.

I quickly ran up stairs, out my books into my trunk and grabbed my reading book. When I was getting up I noticed something on my bed. It was a notebook. A note was on it along with a quill.

Lily,

This is for you. I call it a sketch book.

Call it whatever you want. I will explain all

Of this to you later, just keep this with you

All the time.

Sincerely, Prongs.

I quickly looked over it. There was nothing inside, nor on the top except a capital L. I am guessing for "Lily". I added it to my right hand with the quill and ran down the stairs.

"Ok, lets go." I told James. He looked at my hands.

"Why do you have a notebook and a quill also?" Potter asked.

"Oh, I don't know. It was on my bed with a letter on it saying to keep it with me all the time addressed from "Prongs", I have no clue who that it is."

"Oh, ok." I saw Potter crack a small smile but I ignored it.

We walked back outside silently and saw Sirius, Marlene, Alice, Frank, Mary, Remus and Peter so we walked over to them and sat with them.

We talked a lot about how school was going and hat was going on with our families. Finally the lunch period ended. Everyone went into the castle but I stayed outside and walked over to the lake and sat down.

I thought of James going inside. Why would he be going inside? We have every class together, lucky me. But, why was he going inside on such a beautiful day?

Suddenly the notebook vibrated. I jumped and took it out. Slowly I opened it up to the first page and saw some writing.

**Hey, Lily.**

I picked up the quill and wrote on the page.

_I am very confused._

A couple seconds later the book vibrated again.

**Would you like me to explain?**

_Yes._

I waited a couple minutes and finally the book vibrated again.

**You are talking to Prongs, one of the Marauders. This book is so I can talk to you behind my cover as Prongs. I enchanted this sketchbook so only your eyes can read yours and only my eyes can read mine, so if I were to see your book it would just look like it is filled with notes that you took during class. It looks like it is filled with notes so we can talk during class. Every time I write something in this it will vibrate and let you know I have said something. It does the same thing for me.**

_Why cant we talk in person?_

**Because you would ignore me.**

_Who are you?_

**If I told you that then I would tell you who Prongs is and the other Marauders would not like that.**

_Why would they be unhappy?_

**We like to keep people guessing about who we are.**

_Hm, interesting. Are you in class right now?_

**Nope. And neither are you.**

_How do you know that?_

**I'm a Marauder.**

_I feel like you are going to use that excuse a lot._

**You know me so well. Haha**

_Riddle me this, I hear a lot of stories about you being able to get any girl you want and you are one of the most popular people in the school even if you are hiding behind someone. Why do you want to talk to me?_

**Because, Ms. Lily I happen to fancy you.**

For some reason I found myself smiling. I looked around and everyone that was outside had their head stuffed into a book.

**Don't bother looking for me, don't forget you cant see the messages.**

_How did you know I was looking?_

**A marauder sees everything.**

_Ugh. _

**Want to know more about me?**

_Sure._

**Ask a question.**

_Er, what do you want to be when you leave Hogwarts?_

**An Auror just like my parents.**

_Hm, me too._

**Ask me another.**

_Why do I have to ask all of the questions?_

**Because I already know everything about you.**

I looked at my watch and there was five minutes until the next class. I didn't want to stop talking to Prongs but I had to go .Quickly I wrote.

_Class starts in five minutes. I have to go. I'll talk to you later._

I quickly closed the book and started running up to the castle. I felt the book vibrate but I kept running until I got to my dorm and opened the book.

**Don't be late for Transfiguration.**

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I am not very good at the first chapters. Also, please don't annoy me but I get Since and Sense mixed up **_**a lot**_** I already know that. Just to let you know. Er, each chapter will probably be this long but they also may very depending on how many ideas I have or how much time I have to write. I will try to post on Sunday nights between 8 and 9. I don't know if I will post this Sunday or not, it depends on if I have ideas and if I have time to write. One last thing: The people in my grade are so immature and annoying. I am in eighth grade and this really tall guy like he is literally 6'2" and I have 4'10' so I am like half his size, I am really short I know. Any ways, today he came into school going up to a different person each time saying "What day is it?! What day is it?" and when he got to me he was like "Michele, guess what day it is." And he just STOOD THERE WAITING UNTIL I ANSWERED so with the most annoyed and dull voice I could I said "Hump day" and he yelled with such excitement "IT'S HUMP DAYYYYYYY". Haha sorry for my rant. Please Review and Favorite this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Also, sorry about the wait; I didn't have enough time to update yesterday so I will post two chapters! Yay! **

**Apoorvam77: Thanks for your review it helped a lot. I was planning to write this story from their first year but I decided not to, I guess I didn't catch everything thank you for pointing it out. When I have time I'll go back and fix it. Also, I know that the students at Hogwarts also raised their hands but I just felt like putting that in there haha. Also, my grammar sucks so I am sorry about that, but thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything recognizable. **

**P.S.) Prongs** writes in **BOLD** and _Lily _write in _ITALICS._

I smiled and slowly closed the notebook. I went to my trunk and got my Transfiguration stuff, not forgetting the sketch book.

I quickly ran down the stairs and bumped into James.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there." I said trying to pick up my books.

"It's alright." James responded, picking up his stuff. I looked over at him and he had a little smile on his lips.

I started walking towards the door.

"Wait, Lily. Do you want to walk to class together?"

"Uh, sure…" I slowly answered; confused that he called me Lily.

We walked to class talking about the homework from last night. It was quite nice.

"Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter. You are late!" McGonagall yelled at us when we walked into class five minutes late.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I lost track of time." I gave my excuse to McGonagall. I turned to James to see what his was.

"I, er, I lost track of time also."

"Well, I already taught the class the incantation, you need a partner so I guess you two will have to be together." I turned to James and he smiled. I sighed and went to sit down. McGonagall followed us.

"Now, the spell you will be learning today is _Melofors_. It turns your opponents head into a pumpkin."

"Professor, why aren't we learning this in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" I asked.

"Lily, its transfiguration." She answered.

"Oh," McGonagall seemed angry with me so I didn't press the matters.

"Now, class, when you cast this spell you do a simple flick towards the object and say _Melofors. _If you get finished with this you can try to do it as a non-verbal spell. Now, off!"

I got up, stretched and walked up to James.

"So, you ready to start?" James asked.

"Hold on one second," I told him."Professor?" McGonagal walked over to James and i.

"Yes, Lily?"

"Are we supposed to do this to each other?" I asked. She laughed.

"Oh, no, Ms. Evans. You guys were not here when I said to do it to a mouse first." She answered and then walked away.

I sighed and went over to the closet to get a white mouse. I looked at it and shivered.

"Whats wrong, Lily?" Alice asked me, as she was sitting at the table text to the closet.

"Mice just give me chills, that's all." I laughed it off and walked back to James.

"You should probably go first," I told James. "I will probably need the most help."

James nodded and got his wand out. He stood in front of the table where I had put the mouse in a cage. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and spoke the incantation.

"_Melofors_!" He waved his wand and all of a sudden the mouse's head turned into a pumpkin but it was green and it had no stem.

"Damn it!" James swore under his breath.

"Professor!" I called.

"Yes, Lily?" Sounding rather annoyed now.

"What do we do to reverse the jinx?"

"Smash the pumpkin." She said it as if it was obvious and handing us a small hammer.

"What is that?" James asked pointing to the hammer.

"Its hard to explain, but just hold the wood part and hit the metal part against the pumpkin." I answered James.

James opened the top of the cage, grabbed the hammer, stuck his hand in the cage and lightly tapped the pumpkin and his broke off of the mouse's head. The mouse started to stumble around as if it was dizzy.

James and I laughed.

He closed the top of the cage and placed the hammer down next to it.

He got in his ready position and pointed his wand at the mouse again. This time he took longer to get ready and said the incantation.

"_Melofors!_" He said with enthusiasm.

I looked at the mouse and this time the pumpkin was orange and it had a stem. It also was a jack'o'lantern.

James and I started laughing at the mouse that was running around the cage.

After a couple of minutes James and I settled down and James freed the mouse of the pumpkin head.

"It's your turn." James nodded at the cage.

I groaned.

I took a deep breath, took out my wand and got in my read position.

"_Melofors!"_ I yelled the incantation and watched as orange light came out of the end of my wand and hit the mouse. I had closed my eyes, hoping beyond hope that when I opened them there would be a pumpkin on the white mouse's head.

When I opened them, I was disappointed. The mouse had turned orange, it in fact did not have an orange pumpkin on its head.

"That is not what it is supposed to look like." James said, crossing his arms and talking like a five year old.

"Oh, boo-who." I told him sticking out my bottom lip.

"Ok, class! Time to leave!" McGonagall shouted over all the yells of triumph.

I sighed and turned th mouse back to white and put it back in the closet.

"Maybe next time, Evans." James said shrugging.

"I will never get that, I am bloody awful at transfiguration." I said, picking up my bag to walk to my next class.

**o.O.o**

The day passed quickly but what I was really looking forward to was to talk to Prongs again. I don't know why I wanted to talk to him again so badly I guess I just wanted to know who he was. It had been bugging me all day and I had been trying to find out who he was with the clues that he told me. The hard part was he hadn't told me any solid clues.

Once I had no more classes I quickly ran up to my dormitory, dropped my stuff off, grabbed the sketch book, an everlasting-ink quill and left to go outside and sit by the tree.

It was very sunny outside and a couple of fifth years were trying to lure the giant squid out of the water. Wait, was one of them Sirius? Oh boy.

I chuckled and brushed my hair out of my face.

I started walking quickly over to the tree that I sat at yesterday. I opened the book to see that Prongs had already sent me something.

**Hey, Lily.**

_Hey, Prongs._

I really want to know who he is. I looked around to see a bunch of Ravenclaw second year girls giggling at Sirius and the fifth year boys. I looked over to the tree that was nearest the lake and saw James, Remus and Peter sitting there all looking at books. James lifted his head to look over at Sirius and took a quick glance at me. He gave me a wink.

I looked down at the sketch book.

**How was your day?**

I smiled.

_It was good. I couldn't turn a bloody mouse's head into a pumpkin though._

I wrote thinking back to my transfiguration class.

**Yeah, I saw that. You will get it eventually. **

_Who are you anyways?_

**I cant tell you that, Ms. Evans and you know that.**

I frowned.

_Why would the other Marauders be mad if you told me who you were?_

**Isn't it obvious? I told you yesterday.**

_No, actually not really._

**Fine. If I were to tell you who Prongs was then that would give away who Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail was and they don't want people to know. We like hiding behind our fake names for when we do pranks.**

_Oh._

**Any other questions?**

_How did you know I was sucking at transfiguration today?_

**One: Lily Evans has a reputation at not being the best at transfiguration. Two: I am in all of your classes.**

_Great._

**That I am in all of your classes?**

_No, that I have a reputation of sucking at transfiguration._

**Eh, we all have that one bad subject. Mine in charms.**

_Ha! That narrows it down._

**Damn.**

_When will the Marauders being pulling their next prank?_

**Tonight. At dinner. **

I sighed. I hope it was nothing bad.

_Is it anything bad? Will it cause people to go to the Hospital Wing?_

**Maybe a few Slytherin babies. But that is all I am telling you. I have already told you too much. It maybe blow my cover. *Rolls around on ground like a ninja* Dun na na na na na, na na na na na.**

This made me laugh.

_You're funny too._

**Did I make you laugh?**

_Yeah, actually._

**I love you laugh.**

_Thanks._

**Do you have any more questions?**

_We have been talking for an hour. Don't you think you need to go and get ready for your prank? Dinner is in fifteen minutes._

**Oh yeah. Thank you for reminding me.**

'**Bye.**

_Goodbye._

I slowly closed the sketch book and looked over at the lake. Everyone had stopped trying to get the squid out and was heading up to the castle for dinner. I looked over at the tree to see James, Sirius, Remus and Peter get up and go to the castle as well.

I got up and started walking back to the castle. I silently walked up to my dormitory, placed the sketch book down when someone walked into the dormitory.

"Oh, hey Lily," It was Marlene. We hadn't talked for a little bit because last week we had a row about her spending too much time with Sirius, but I was hoping she was over it.

"Are we ok?" I asked lightly.

"Yes, I missed you, Lily." She ran over to me and gave me a hug.

We walked together down to the Great Hall and sitting with Mary, Alice, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Frank. I sat in between James and Mary and Marlene sat between Sirius and Alice with Frank on the other side of Alice. Marlene eyed me so make sure it was ok that she sat next to Sirius. I nodded. She smiled.

After about thirty minutes of eating, dessert came out and James and Sirius smiled.

"You guys are such pigs. Do you stop eating?" Alice asked as they grabbed five pieces of cauldron cake, each.

"No, we er jus' big boy' who need to eet." Sirius said with a mouthful of Wizard brownies that squirted out chocolate fudge if you bit into it or squeezed it.

"Marlene, tame your boyfriend." I laughed. Sirius clapped once.

Then it happened. What I had been waiting for all dinner but not sure what I was waiting for.

At least three-hundred birds flew into the Great Hall. They were all diving for the Slytherin table.

Each of the Slytherins noticed this too. Just in time all of them covered their heads with their arms, plates of food, some hiding behind each other. Once the birds started hitting the Slytherins, that's when something happene d that they did not expect. Once the birds came in contact with a Slytherin, in any way possible it had changed into water, drenching every single Slytherin student with water.

More birds started flowing in and now once they hit something solid on every table except Gryffindor, it changed into water. Within five minutes everyone in the Great Hall except the Gryffindor house and the Professors were drenched in water. Including all of their food.

At last one bird flew in and landed at Dumbledore's seat and turned into a scroll of parchment. He read it out loud.

"'Dear Fellow students, we are happy to say that you guys are drenched! This was one of the funniest pranks to pull and there will be more as we are in our last year at Hogwarts—'"

Everyone gasped and Dumbledore looked up with excitement. He looked down and continued.

""Yes, I know that is the first time that we have said what year we are in and I bet you can guess which house we are in as none of the Gryffindor's got wet. We would like to say thank you to all of those students who participated without choice and would be glad if you all weren't babies and didn't go to Madam Pomfrey about this because once we reveal ourselves at the end of our experience at Hogwarts, she may just chop our heads off from all of the damage to students that we have caused. Well, have fun drying off! Sincerely, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Have a great night!'" Dumbledore had finished reading and everyone in Gryffindor house cracked up in laughter.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter seemed to be the ones laughing the most. It was quite funny but I felt bad for the innocent Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine.**

**Don't forget: Prongs writes in bold and **_Lily writes in italics._

For the next five minutes everyone just sat there laughing at what just happened, even the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table were laughing. The only people who weren't were the Slytherin house. Most of them were drying themselves off with a scowl on their faces.

After a couple announcements from Dumbledore he dismissed us to go back to our common rooms.

I wonder if I know the Marauders but I don't know who they are. What if I talk to them on a daily basis? I feel like I know who it is but I can't just quite get my head around it.

I wonder how Severus is doing. I miss him a little, but I will never forgive him for what he did to me. Never. It was just wrong what he did and he should know that.

I wanted to walk by myself back to the common room so I decided to go outside for a little bit and let everyone pass. I went and sat by my normal tree and opened up my Sketch book.

_Hey, Prongs._

A few minutes later I felt the book vibrate.

**Hey, Lily.**

_Nice prank you pulled off back there._

**Yeah, I know. I don't mean to brag but I thought of it.**

_Good one._

**Why don't I see you in the Common room?**

_Er, I have my own common room._

**Oh, yeah. You are Head Girl.**

_I should probably be heading back soon; I have duties with James Potter later._

**I wonder why Dumbledore made him Head Boy, out of all people.**

_Well, now that I spend more time with James I get to realize that he has a more mature side to him. I don't know if he is trying to make sure Dumbledore made the right choice or he actually wants to be Head Boy and take it seriously. This war is really getting to him._

**Oh. That would make sense.**

_I was certainly too mean to him when I was younger._

**Why aren't you in your common room, anyways?**

_Well, I'm outside._

**Why is that?**

_I, er, wanted some time to myself, to think._

**Why did you want to think?**

_Well, I don't know. _

**It must be freezing out there. Why don't you come in?**

_Yeah, it is pretty cold. I'll come in. My duties start in five minutes anyways._

'_Bye._

'_Bye!_

I quickly closed the book and started walking inside.

I just couldn't get it through my head; Prongs, one of the most popular kids at school, fancied me. Prongs was talking to me. Prongs was worrying about me.

I smiled at this.

By this time I had made it half way through Hogwarts and was almost back to the common room when I heard someone behind me.

"What are you smiling for? Still laughing at what those gits did to us?" I immediately knew the voice and turned around. It was Mulciber.

"I was actually thinking about how nice and warm it will be in my common room, unlike in your heart it is just cold all the time." I turned to continue walking.

"Oh, you think you are smart, Mudblood?" He grabbed my shoulder and turned me back around.

"A lot smarter than you at least. And that isn't hard to do. You just barely passed second year, right? What a shame you made it." I shrugged.

"You. Don't. Want. To. _Insult_. Me. You filthy mudblood."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. You wouldn't understand it." I shot back. A smile rose on my face.

"That's it!" He slammed me against the wall and grabbed his wand out of his pocket and put it against my neck.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" I challenged. My heart pumping fast and my head pounding from when he slammed me against the wall. A smile grew on his face.

"No, but…," He turned to the wall behind him and I noticed for the first time, he wasn't alone. "Snape, hex her."

Severus came off of the wall behind Mulciber and came over to me. Mulciber let go of me and let Snape stand in front of me. He had the look of fear in his eyes but it quickly changed to anger.

"Snape, please. Don't." I begged him. His face lightened up.

"I cant. I have to do this. I don't have a choice." Snape whispered to me. The fear grew back in his eyes.

"Come on, Snape. I'm waiting." Mulciber said impatiently.

"Hold _on_!" Snape snapped back.

"Snape, just do it. If it wasn't me you would obviously not be hesitating. Anyways, we aren't friends anymore. You chose that." I glared into his eyes.

"Lily, im sorry," He took a deep breath. I let my wand drop into my hand from my sleeve. "_Cruc—_"

"_Stupefy!_" I yelled as Snape fell to the ground, revealing Mulciber. He quickly tried to grab him wand but he wasn't quick enough. "_Stupefy!" _He fell to the ground also. I tried to remember what had just happened in the last five seconds, but I couldn't remember saying Stupefy twice. I suddenly looked around and saw James twenty feet away from me.

"D-do you realize what he was going to do to you?" He stuttered.

"I wasn't going to let him. I obviously had a plan." I said stepping over Snape and walking over to James.

"Why are you here anyways?" I asked him, starting to do our rounds.

"I was coming to look for you because you weren't outside our common room at nine." He said, looking behind him and the bodies lying on the ground.

"How did you know to go this way?" I asked him.

"I, er, saw you outside from my window," He said quickly. "So are we just going to them there?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I laughed and James tagged along.

"What time are we patrolling until?" James asked as we walked by the Great Hall.

"Twelve," James groaned. "But we don't have lessons until after lunch."

"Oh, yeah. I cant get used to our weird schedules this year."

James' stomach let out a little growl.

"You are already hungry?" I laughed.

"I'm a teenage boy, what do I say?" He smirked. "Is it alright if we go to the kitchens?"

"I have never been in there." I said shyly.

"What?!" His eyes widened in shock. "Then we _have _to go to the kitchens. One cannot leave Hogwarts without seeing the kitchens. Especially if you hang out with James Potter and Sirius Black." I laughed at this.

James quickly grabbed my hand and we started running towards the Hufflepuff common room. As we were about to make the last turn James stopped at a picture with a bunch of fruits in a bowl on it. James dropped my hand and stuck it up to the painting. He stuck out his pointer finger and started tickling the pear. To my surprise the pear giggled and turned into a green doorknob. James turned it and opened a door. My mouth dropped open. When we stepped in it looked exactly like the great hall upstairs; all of the tables in the same place, all of the plates, even the head table seemed to be right under where it was supposed to be. The only thing that wa different was a very large kitchen off to the right side of the second great hall.

A very small house elf came hustling over.

"How may Tigger be of service to Mr. Potter, sir?" The house elf was very small and had a very squeaky voice.

"Er, just bring us some cauldron cakes and hot cocoa, please." James told the small creature.

"Tigger will bring that over to you right away, Mr. Potter, please, have a seat." Tigger was pointing to the long four tables. James looked at me and we walked over to what would be the Gryffindor table and sat where we normally would sit.

"How do you like it?" James asked smiling at me as I looked around. What amazed me the most was the ceiling; it was exactly like the ceiling in the Great Hall, it was enchanted to look transparent and we could see the floor that was above it which was the Great Hall.

"Remind me, if I ever want to be alone never go into the Great Hall." We both laughed at this as Tigger came over with some steaming hot cocoa and cauldron cakes. He gently set it down, bowed and ran away to finish fixing the next morning's breakfast.

I took a sip of the cocoa and made a weird face.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I burned my tongue. I hate that feeling." I giggled.

"Why couldn't we be like this in first year?" James asked.

"Because you were an arrogant toe-rag, now you've earned yourself as just a toe-rag." We both laughed at this.

"Lily, I hope you know I am not like this all the time." He said taking a sip of his cocoa after blowing on it.

"I know. You are only like this when you are trying to get a girl." I took my second sip of my cocoa being careful this time.

I accidentally got distracted by looking at the ceiling that I forgot that I was drinking hot cocoa and took a big sip. I was so surprised by the hotness that I snorted and quickly swallowed it. I started waving my hand by my mouth as if I was trying to cool it off.

"What just happened?" James asked with a big smile on his face.

"I forgot that I was drinking hot cocoa and took a big sip. It burned my throat." I said with the most casual look and voice. It was very hard for me to hold back my laugh.

"Now, for the first time in my life, I have seen the dumb side of Lily Evans." James said. At this I could not hold back my laughter and I just let it all out at once. My laugh was so loud that James jumped and you could hear a house elf drop a dish in the kitchen.

"That is what Lily's laugh sounds like?" James asked with surprise.

"I know, its geeky and weird. Don't laugh at me." I said crossing my arms and fake pouting.

"I'm not laughing at you I just would never have thought that something that loud would come out of you." James let out a little laugh.

"I know, I hate my laugh." We were quieter now.

"I love your laugh." James said. At that moment I looked into his eyes. All of a sudden I got this excited and nervous butterfly feeling in my stomach, the same feeling I get when I forget to study for a test.

We just sat there for a couple seconds staring into each other's eyes. Then finally, James and I closed the gap in between us and our lips touched.


End file.
